The Word of Yaoi: Yaoi's Angel of Death
by Yaoi Goddess Kome
Summary: Another bible story turned yaoi. A cute little 1x2. Relena/God bashing. Welcome to the Yaoi Kingdom and enjoy.


Hi, I'm Yaoi Goddess Kome and am presenting to you the second installment of the Gundam Trinity. The first story is completely different, so you don't have to read it to read this, but just incase you want to that one is called Trowa and The Lion's den. Once again, before I begin I 'd like to thank my Guru, Karasuki for all the ideas, and support and frankly for just listening to all my bitching. ^_^ 

Warnings: As I said before this story is based on a bible story and it talks about the made-up religion of Yaoi. If your really religious and don't have a sense of humor, your probably going to get offended so don't read this. There is a male/ male relationships and both Relena and God bashing. Also reviews are highly welcomed, but again if your just going to tell me that I'm going to burn in hell, don't waist your time cause I already know. 

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters so don't sue me. All I want to do is play with them for a while and I promise I'll put them back where I found them. And to whoever wrote the bible you can't sue me cause it's been well over fifty years since you died. (Hey what do you know. I actually learned something in government class.) Anyway let the story begin

The Word of Yaoi: The Gundam Trinity

Yaoi's Angel of Death

By Yaoi Goddess Kome

God sent a proclamation saying that those families who do not smear lamb's blood over there their doors will be visited by the Angel of Death, and their first born son's will be killed.

Heero Yui tossed and turned in his bed. He had heard what God had said and knew his life was in danger. He was an only child, but his parents had died when he was very young. They were believers in Yaoi and love for everyone and although he was afraid that God would kill him, he refused to go against Yaoi and shame his parents. /I've been so lonely, maybe it would be better if I die. No, my parents won't want that. Yaoi will save me. I know it./ and with that he drifted of to sleep.

**********

Heero awoke sensing the presence of someone in the room. He slowly pulled is gun out from under his pillow (There, just in case of an emergency. Hey you never know.) As soon as it was securely in his hand he turned and pointed it.

"Who's there?" He shouted, franticly looking for a target to aim at.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Said a voice that came from the corner of his room. 

Heero looked but saw nothing. His eyes widened when a black darkness seemed to creep toward him. The darkness stopped a few feet from his bed "What are you?" Heero said as the darkness changed into a winged silhouette. 

"My name is Shinigami the Angel of Death," The silhouette started to become more and more 3 dimensional. Then suddenly darkness vanished and revealing what seemed to be a living, breathing human man, except for fact that he had huge black wings protruding from his back. The man was wearing all black, and had long chestnut hair and the most stunning violet eyes Heero had ever seen. "But you can call me Duo." He said with a smile.

/How beautiful/ Heero thought, but then he noticed they large scythe he was carrying. "Oh I see, so Gods proclamation was true. You've come to kill me." 

"No" he said with a giggle and playfully jumped on the bed to sit next to Heero. "I am Yaoi's Angel of Death. I've come to protect you" 

Heero looked a little skeptical and looked down at the gun in his hands

"Put that thing away. Yaoi wouldn't be very happy if you shot one of his angels. Not that it would hurt us, but I'm sure he would still be insulted." 

Heero didn't move and just stared at the thing next to him.

"Come on if I wanted to kill you I would have done it while you where sleeping, right? But I was watching over you when you woke up." 

"Why would Yaoi send an Angel of Death to protect me?"

Dou sighed. "I wished you had stayed asleep" he mumbled to himself. "You see eventually God's Angel of Death with come and I will be forced to fight her."

"Hn" was Heero's response. Duo had turned for a minute to look at his scythe and Heero reached out to gently touch the feathers on his right wing.

"Hey stop that, it tickles" Duo said as he felt a hand brush his feathers.

/It's real!/ "Okay, I believe you." He said as put the gun back under his pillow . 

"About time." Then he arose from the bed and started practicing fighting techniques with his scythe. 

Heero watched as the smile on Duo's face melted away and he concentrated intently on the movements of his scythe. The transformation scared Heero a little, but he had a gut feeling that Duo could be trusted. 

"When will the other Angel of Death get here?" Heero asked

Duo didn't even look over at him as he spun his scythe above his head. "I don't know she's visiting a lot of houses tonight." He said in a very serious tone. 

"Well shouldn't you be helping those other people" Heero quickly responded. 

"I'm sure they have other angels helping them." He said as he lunged for an imaginary target. "I was specifically assigned to you and this is where I have to stay until this is over." He continued after decapitating it. Then he spun around, continuously hooking and slashing the air.

Heero was amazed at Duo's display of fighting skills. He handled his weapon with such grace, spinning his scythe in fast circles, with what looked like no effort at all. Power and beauty radiated from his every movement and his eyes sparkled with a love of battle. Heero was absolutely hypnotized.

Suddenly Duo stopped and the innocence returned to his face. "Oh I almost forgot. Humm let me see." He looked over at Heero "Yes, that will work" He walked over to the bed where Heero was sitting. "Heero lie down"

Heero was still transfixed on Duo. "Huh." Then he realized what Duo had said and blushed a little. "Why?"

"Because I need to put up a seal." Then he leaned down towards Heero and very innocently asked "Why what did you think I was gonna say?" 

"Nothing!" Heero said while his blush darkened a bit. 

/I made him blush. How cute./ Duo thought with a giggle. "Now just lie down, I promise I won't hurt you."

With a grunt, Heero reluctantly did what he was told.

Duo closed his eyes and spun his scythe around, which made Heero a little uneasy. The he chanted something, Heero couldn't understand. Suddenly the edge of his scythe tapped the bed and Duo's eyes popped open. "Okay all done"

"What did you do?" 

"I told you I put up a seal" Heero looked at him blankly. "Try to get out of bed."

Heero sat up and tried to get out of bed, but was stopped by some type of clear wall surrounding it. "What did you do? Let me out!" he said while pounding on the seal.

"This is for your own protection. You'll be set free when the battle is over." 

"Let me out! Now!!!" he said with a glare that was so cold it could have frozen the sun.

"Look, trying to intimidate me is not going to work. Hello! I am The Angel of Death, for Yaoi's sake!" Then he stared into Heero's blue eyes and with a softer tone said. "Listen to me, there is no telling what God's angel will do and I don't want you to be used as a pawn in our battle. Okay. Now, be good. I have enough to worry about."

Heero understood and decided that he should be thankful Yaoi had sent someone to protect him. "Fine" he said and laid back down.

/He's so stubborn/ Duo thought while walking to the center of the room. /But what pretty blue eyes he has… All the better to glare at you with./ Then he began giggling to himself.

"What's so funny?" 

Duo turned around "Oh nothing." he said with a smile. Then turned back to start his training again.

**********

After about thirty minutes Duo stopped his exercises to check on Heero. He walked over to the bed and saw Heero sleeping peacefully. /Aww, he looks so adorable./ Duo reached his hand through the seal and gently brushed Heero's cheek. His heart melted as Heero moaned a little and turned his face into the hand's warmth. 

"Bonding with my victim is not a smart move, Duo." A female voice said. 

Duo let go of Heero and turned around to see a black winged angel with long gray hair, and spooky gray eyes too. In one of her wrinkly hands she carried a long thin sword. "Holy Yaoi Relena, what the hell happened to you? Damn, just when I thought you couldn't get any uglier, you had to turn to the darkside." 

"I don't have time for insults, I've got work to do. Now, hand over that boy." 

"You'll have to destroy me first."

"I had a feeling you say that. Death killing Death, sounds like fun" she said with an evil smile showing off her green teeth.

"You won't think so when you feel wrath of my scythe upon you."

"Enough of the chit chat, let's fight!" she said while lunging at Duo

**********

With all the commotion going on, Heero awoke from his slumber. He looked out of the seal to see Duo battling, what looked like some old hag with wings. If this was a beauty pageant Duo would win for sure, but he had no idea about either of the angle's abilities, so he was forced to just sit and watch as the angels continuously attacked each other. / Duo, please come out of this alive./

**********

The scene had now turned bloody. Both Angels had been hit several times and were tired. Duo decided it was time to end this, Relena needed to die and it was going to be by his hands. He took a deep breath and then quickly flew forward towards Relena, and she towards him. Relena aimed her sword for his chest. She expected him to block the blow but he didn't. When she saw her sword making a line down the left side of his chest she was to distracted to notice Duo's scythe as it swung around. She turned just in time to see the blade as it cut through her neck. Her eyes rolled back as her head as her whole body slowly turned to dust

Duo smiled, but then his eyes closed as he fell to the ground. 

"Duo" Heero yelled from his bed while bagging on the seal. With all of Duo's energy gone the seal broke and Heero ran over to Duo and held the bleeding angel in his arms. "Duo wake up. Yaoi help him! Duo, don't die. Please." Heero didn't know what to do, but something came over him and he leaned down and kissed Duo. As he did, a bright light appeared and white wings sprouted from Heero's back. He thought he heard Duo moan a little and broke the kiss to see. 

Duo started to come to and opened his eyes to see Heero looking down at him. "Are you okay?" 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he said 

Duo smiled. "I don't know what happened, but I feel a lot better" He sat up and looked at his chest to find his wound healed with only a long scar remaining.

Heero reached out and traced his fingers along the scar that was bleeding only minutes earlier. Then he looked up at Duo "Duo I'm so sorry, if only I…"

"Stop it. Don't be sorry it's all part of the job description." He said with a smile. 

"But I should have mmm" Duo figured out another way to shut Heero up . He wrapped his arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. Heero instantly responded by pulling him closer and opening his mouth at Duo's request. 

/Mmm. This must be another form of Heaven, cause I've never felt this wonderful./ Duo thought as he felt their tongues collide.

Heero moaned and thought /I can't believe an angel making out with me/ as a battle for control began. 

After few minutes they broke for air and just stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"I never thought the kiss of death would feel that good."

Duo giggled "Since when do you have a sense of humor?" Then stared in shock "And when did you get those wings?" Just now noticing the huge white wings on Heero's back. (He was a little too preoccupied before! ^_~)

"They came out when you were unconscious. Just before you woke up actually."

Duo gave an evil smirk "You mean while you were kissing me?"

Heero blushed, "You were awake?" 

"I think your kiss is what woke me up and probably healed me too."

"Really? But what am I doing with wings? I'm not an angel!"

"Heero are you happy here on Earth?"

Heero was a little confused by the change of subject, but still answered. "No, I'm lonely. No one really likes me because I'm cold, and mean, and antisocial and…actually you're the first person I've really talked with since my parents died."

"I'm sorry." Duo said while hugging him. "You see, Yaoi has seen your loneliness and by giving you these wings, he is inviting you to live in his kingdom with the rest of the angels, but I want you to think about it before you decide."

"Will you be there?"

"Yes, but…" 

"Then let's go" he said with a smile. "I don't think I could live with out you"

Duo smiled back and whispered into Heero's ear "I love you too". 

Then he took Heero's hand and they flew off to the Yaoi Kingdom to live a life of happiness, together, forever. 

The End

Well What did you think? The last part of the Gundam Trinity with be a 5x13 fic but it may not be out for a while because I'm working on a few other 5x13 fics at the moment. Thanks for reading my fic. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
